Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of telecommunications, and in particular, to the processing of information bits in a telecommunications system.
2. Background
Telecommunications systems establish a communications path between two or more points to allow the transfer of information bits between points. The communications path typically comprises a series of connections between network elements such as switches or other network devices. These network elements separate functions such as input and output into physically different ports. A particular network element will typically have a plurality of ports. Each port of a network element will typically be physically connected to another port of another network element.
The result of the present state of the art is that telecommunications systems are made up of a complex arrangement of network elements. Each network element has a plurality of ports which are physically connected to other network elements. There is a need for a more efficient and cost-effective way to connect network elements.
The invention is a method, system and apparatus for reducing the number of ports in a network element of a telecommunications system. A multiplexing device (MUX) is placed inside the network element which results in a reduction in the number of ports needed in the network element. Reducing the number of ports associated with a network element is more efficient and cost-effective because it results in reduced hardware costs, reduced cross-connecting costs, reduced space requirements, reduced power requirements, reduced installation and provisioning complexity, increased provisioning flexibility, and increased reliability.
In some embodiments of the invention, a network element receives all information bits through a single physical port. The information bits are then forwarded from the single physical port to a MUX. From the MUX, the information bits are forwarded to a functionality element of the network element where any necessary functionality is performed on the information bits. The functionality element then forwards the information bits back to the MUX, and the MUX then forwards the information bits back to the single physical port.